The present disclosure relates generally to hand tools and, more particularly, to an electrical contact insertion tool.
Known electrical contact insertion tools are configured to install electrical contacts (i.e., couple the electrical contact to an electrical connector). In use, an electrical wire is attached to an electrical contact prior to insertion of the electrical contact into the electrical connector. Improperly installed electrical contacts, also referred to as unseated contacts, may result in an open electrical circuit and thus generally lead to system errors. In an aircraft operation environment, such system errors may result in delaying a flight and/or grounding an aircraft. Identifying and reinstalling an unseated contact after manufacture may be time consuming and/or tedious. To reduce a number of improperly installed electrical contacts, at least some electrical contacts are “pull tested” during manufacture by pulling on the wire that has been attached to the electrical contact. Pull testing each electrical contact/wire combination, however, may be time-consuming and/or tedious.